1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of cable control linkages, and particularly those that may be utilized to actuate cable controlled linkages of self propelled conveyances such as the transmission control or drive engagement control linkages of a lawn mower. More particularly, the dual action cable control apparatus hereof pertains to a single lever multiple control assembly for actuating a plurality of Bowden cable assemblies to perform independent control functions. The dual control assembly may be used according to a method of actuating lawn mower transmission and drive engagement linkages from a single lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of commercially available conveyances, such as self-propelled snow blowers and lawn mowers, utilize a plurality of independently operated Bowden cables for actuating various types of control linkages. The Bowden cables each include shiftable cables made of a single wire or a plurality of wound wires, which are partially received for reinforcement within tubular sheaths. One of the cable ends is typically coupled with the a control linkage, such as a conventional transmission or drive engagement control linkage, while the other end is connected to an elongated pivotal lever for actuating the cable and the control linkage. For example, in a walk-behind lawn mower having a throttle control, a three speed transmission, and a drive engage/disengage control, each of the Bowden cables operating the respective controls would be coupled with a separate pivotal lever for actuating the cable, i.e., one lever for each cable. These numerous control levers are normally mounted upon the operator's handle.
The proliferation of numerous controls typically increases the complexity of the apparatus, as well as the operator's corresponding apprehensions pertaining to the difficulty of using the controls. In fact, this perceived complexity may often be responsible for buying decisions where purchasers preferentially choose a less functional (and less complex) conveyance having relatively fewer levers than does a more complicated sister conveyance. Furthermore, the simultaneous manipulation of these multiple levers requires multiple hands, which are otherwise needed for steering and pushing. Additionally, the time required to manipulate the several controls may create operational difficulties even for experienced operators, such as when a speed reduction is necessary to avoid stalling as a mower enters tall grass at high speed.
Yet another problem involves the difficulty of ergonomically arranging the controls on the operator's handle. By way of example, placing three or four levers together in immediate succession makes the middle lever(s) difficult to grasp, but spacing one or two levers apart from the others on the opposite side of the handle also imposes the awkwardness of requiring separate hands for operating all of the levers.